


Gravitational Forces

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Post-Series, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eureka's last day turned out to be the beginning of a new era, with a whole new world opening up for both Trevor and Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravitational Forces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elyssblair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyssblair/gifts).



> Elyssblair requested: _I loved Vincent, and always wished he had an episode or two where he was the focus. And at the very end of the series finale, he and Grant are hanging out by the jukebox together and I just think there could be more of a story there._
> 
> Your wish was my command, and I do hope you enjoy this story.

"You bought a whole town?"

Trevor shrugged with one shoulder and lit an electronic cigarette that he had patented through one of his shell companies. He sank back against the butter-soft leather of the couch as he took the equivalent of a drag. It gave him the same nicotine hit as the real thing but was infinitely healthier, and more friendly to the environment. Henry Deacon would approve.

He watched as Morgan paced the wide and opulent penthouse office overlooking San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge; a towering skyscraper of metal and glass, 48 floors high, with Trevor's 'name' written in ten feet high, neon-lit letters on the outside.

Rockwell.

He sighed under his breath as Morgan continued to pace while ranting about Trevor sinking all his fortune into one project. More precisely, Morgan wanted to know how Trevor would be able to afford to keep him in the life of luxury he had become accustomed to if all the money was tied up in some 'backwater town' in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't even known where Oregon is," Morgan whined. "And I don't want to know!"

Morgan was a younger man, with a perfect physique and face. Androgynous was the term they used to describe him in this era, and his face and those perfect abs had appeared on billboards across the country from L.A. to New York selling designer underwear. He was the perfect accessory for a gay billionaire about town - someone to hang on his arm at black-tie functions, premieres or galas - but he was dull and prone to dramatics. Pretty to look at but vacuous.

Like Carter.

Trevor smiled at that thought, recalling the handsome but not terribly bright sheriff of Eureka, who had become a friend of sorts by the time Trevor had left the town. Perhaps it was fortunate that Carter had been so oblivious to all the subtle flirting. He saw only Trevor's more blatant attempts to court Allison, unaware that it was solely to hide a true preference for men. As a gay man, Vincent had seen through the ruse, and Trevor had seen him roll his eyes once or twice at Carter's oblivious and territorial reactions, but even Vince had to admit that Allison was gorgeous. She had great pins, but then so did Carter, and Carter had a great ass too though it was highly unlikely that Trevor would ever say that out loud.

A fine physique wasn't everything though and there were many days when he missed the scintillating conversions with Vincent in Cafe Diem far more than any pretty face or body. Vincent might not be a fashion model like Morgan, or a handsome jock like Carter, but he had a kind soul and an inner beauty.

Pinching his nose, he let Morgan's histrionics flow over him.

Morgan was Trevor's way of thumbing his nose at the homophobia of his past, and nothing more, but even that had become tiresome of late. Back in the 1940s, homosexuality had been a criminal offense even in some of the most enlightened countries in the Western world, including his own, and this had left him feeling guarded until quite recently. Yet, what better way to deflect the world's attention from his made-up past than by letting them focus on a more colorful present?

The past still haunted him though, as he recalled meeting an amazing mathematician at a conference in London just before the war in 1938, and learning of that man's fate due to those terrible anti-gay laws.

"Alan Turing. Brilliant man. His work on artificial intelligence was ahead of our-his time."

Trevor winced because he rarely slipped up these days, although to be fair, Turing's work was still ahead of its time where most of the scientific world was concerned. Places like Eureka were the exception, but then Eureka was a town filled to the brim with exceptional people from all the science disciplines, as Fargo had reminded him.

Morgan stopped pacing and was now frowning, hand on hip.

"Alan who?" His eyes narrowed. "Oh my God! Are you seeing someone else?"

Trevor didn't bother to answer.

Despite having received the call from Douglas Fargo only an hour earlier, the purchase was not a spur of the moment decision. He had friends in high places, including the D.O.D., so he'd been fully aware of their plans to dismantle the town for some months. Of course, he'd been under the impression that he would have another six weeks left to make up his mind but some idiot at the D.O.D. had messed up the paperwork due to budget cuts.

Eureka had one day left. Today.

Fargo had made a compelling argument in favor of Eureka, reminding Trevor that he was one of the founders of the town. He still believed in what he, Albert Einstein, and Lise Meitner were trying to build at the time. Stepping from 1947 into the future - sixty years later - had shown him how that dream had become twisted to an extent, so he could understand the Consortium's reasoning behind their attempts to sabotage certain military programs. Terrorism wasn't the answer though, and neither was Senator Wen's abduction of the Astraeus crew. Unfortunately, Trevor had not known about that incident at the time as he'd been out of the country building his European and Asian companies, or he would have intervened.

Still, Trevor blamed the D.O.D.'s influence for most of Eureka's problems, with their ever increasing demands for better weaponry. Though a succession of directors at Global Dynamics had, at least, tried to keep the dream alive by finding creative ways to turn weapons of war into peace-time applications.

The D.O.D. had wanted super-soldiers not too far dissimilar to the cyborg in that _Terminator_ movie. One of the most forward-thinking scientists in the field of Artificial Intelligence since Turing had pioneered the creation of Deputy Andy instead, and his protégé - Fargo - had created the most amazing smart house called S.A.R.A.H.

Nathan Stark's loss was another tragedy that had taken place within those sixty years, and if the Bridge Device had actually worked the way it was supposed to, then Trevor might have been tempted to save both Stark and Turing from their respective fates. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to bring both of them back and to work along side them. He could only imagine the giant leaps forward.

"Are you even listening to me, Trent?" Morgan demanded petulantly.

"No."

Putting down the electronic cigarette and picking up his cell, Trevor asked his assistant to prepare his private jet. He was going home to Eureka, and he wasn't taking Morgan with him.

***

Vincent glanced around the crowded cafe, and even though he had given away most of the organic perishables from his warehouse, he had still managed to create many favorite dishes on demand. He smiled in remembrance of all the hugs given so freely today - first in sadness, and later in relief and joy.

It was still hard to believe that a few hours ago he had been facing the loss of his beloved Cafe Diem and all the friends he had made in this small town. Each one of them had spoken of new adventures and opportunities, trying to show a brave face, but Vincent had always been empathic. He could see the shadows in their eyes and sense the fear of the unknown surrounding each of them.

Although he had not shown it openly, acting as if none of it truly mattered, Jack had needed a hug more than most, and Vincent had happily obliged much to Allison's amusement. Allison would have received a dozen or more job offers so far, but Jack wasn't a brilliant scientist. At best all he could do was follow Allison to whichever job opportunity appealed to her the most, and then take on whatever security or law enforcement work was available, no matter how lowly. Jack had done so much for the town and these people that he truly didn't deserve that.

The news that the town had been bought by a private company was merely a short reprieve. Their benefactor might bring in his or her own security firm to take over, leaving both Jack and Jo out of a job, so when the sheriff came back in with Henry, Grace, and Allison, he hugged Jack again, and just as hard, crushing him in a bear hug that had Jack laughing breathlessly once released.

His eyes fell upon the table where his friends were celebrating both Grace's release and the town being saved by an unknown benefactor. Sadly, the Champagne was among the first items to go earlier or he would have taken a couple of bottles across. As he wandered outside to clear the tables, a chauffeur driven car pulled up a short distance away, and Vincent straightened up in curiosity.

"Oh my!" 

His hand splayed over his heart in shock when a familiar man stepped out of the car, and Vincent was moving towards Trevor moments later and gathering the slightly smaller man up in a bear hug. As he hugged him tight, Vince breathed in the spicy aftershave that Trevor preferred, bringing back all those memories of conversations late at night in the cafe when Trevor was too troubled to sleep. He was surprised that Trevor allowed the hug to go on for so long and eventually let go, enjoying the flushed cheeks and sparkling, hazel eyes. Then it clicked and Vince stared at Trevor wide-eyed in shock.

"Oh! You're the benefactor!"

When Trevor left the town over a year earlier, Vincent had been tempted to follow because the thought of never seeing this man again had brought almost physical pain. It was hard to explain to anyone, so he hadn't tried, though he suspected Carter had figured it out; Jack could be quite astute about people - except where he himself was concerned. On those times he could be totally oblivious.

Instead of leaving Eureka and the home he loved, Vincent had made it his business to seek out news on Trevor as a daily ritual, and even the name change had not fooled him for long. Trent Rockwell had a certain entrepreneurial ring to it and though Vincent approved of the name, he wondered on the reason for the change. Over this last year he had watched Trevor's meteoric rise from relative obscurity to becoming the holder of multiple patents and companies. He had shared that news with Fargo occasionally, and sometimes Jack, and that reminded him of their friends in Cafe Diem.

"We should let the others-."

Trevor pushed a bottle of wine into Vincent's hands.

"My calling card," he stated cryptically, and it certainly intrigued Vincent how the others would know it was Trevor just from a bottle of an admittedly expensive vintage from 1947. "I'll wait just outside," Trevor added with a smile.

Vincent took the bottle of Cheval Louis over to the table, and that's when he recalled that Trevor was also an historian, and 1947 would hearken back to the founding of the town. He was surprised when Jack's eyes widened, making the connection immediately, as Jack had never struck him as a history buff before. Jack glanced towards the door and Vince looked that way too, almost swooning at the way Trevor was leaning against the door frame; so manly that even the earlier sight of Doctor Parrish appearing naked in his cafe paled into insignificance.

An hour later, Vincent found himself leaning against the counter while Trevor studied the juke box. He saw the various menus that Trevor pulled up, and noticed that Trevor seemed to have lost his penchant for music from the 1930s and 40s judging by the modern titles listed. Vincent spoke first.

"I was surprised when you didn't take the director's position for yourself, but Henry is the perfect choice. Not that I have too many complaints against Douglas, especially in recent years. He had quite the personality change around the same time you arrived in Eureka."

Trevor looked guarded for just a second before he relaxed completely. "Henry shares my beliefs that scientific advancement should be for the benefit of all mankind and not bent towards its destruction."

They looked across as a small cheer went up followed by another round of hugs. Jack and Allison had come back inside, and Jack had never looked happier, or Allison more radiant. They were both glowing with happiness, and it was infectious, rippling through the already joyous crowd. Vincent gasped, hand to his mouth, because it could mean only one thing. A baby. Turning back to Trevor, he saw a slightly wistful smile gracing his lips and wondered if Trevor had considered making that 'Indecent Proposal' but for Jack rather than Allison.

"I know I have no right to ask but I hope you will let us keep our sheriff. Bless him, he may not be terribly bright but his heart--"

"I wouldn't dream of replacing Jack with anyone else." Trevor's smile broadened. "I overheard someone make a very valid observation, that Jack is the strong force that glues all of these clever people together." Trevor looked around the happy crowd before he eyed Vincent curiously. "Though if Jack is the strong force then you are gravity, and this place is the true center of Eureka's universe."

Vincent preened, liking that analogy. His universe had long since contracted to this small Oregon town and to the amazing people he had encountered here - especially Trevor.

"Having sunk all my billions into this town and Global Dynamics, I plan to move back to Eureka." Trevor's smile wavered, becoming wistful again. "As much as I enjoy the entrepreneurial spirit, I miss being a scientist first and foremost."

"And is that all you've missed?" Vincent asked, folding his arms defensively because he knew his question was a loaded one, and Trevor could not fail to understand its true meaning.

"No," he replied softly. "No, it's not, Vincent."

The softening in his eyes revealed far more than any words and yet didn't answer Vincent's question, leaving him torn between hope that Trevor was referring to him, and misery that he might still be lost in his affections for Jack Carter. Trevor finally selected a track from the juke box and walked away, leaving Vincent standing alone by the counter, none the wiser.

An hour later, the cafe emptied to wave Eureka's savior off but Vincent already had his promise that Trevor would return after tying up all the loose ends on his billion-dollar investment. Yet before he left, Trevor drew Vincent aside once more.

A stolen moment in private, and a first breathtaking kiss, gave all the answers Vincent needed, promising renewed conversations lasting deep into the night, and the start of a whole new chapter in his life. Their life.

He was gravity, and though that might be the weakest of the four known forces in the universe, he had it on the very best authority that he was the center of attraction for Trevor's universe.

Vincent danced in elation as the celebrations went on long into the Eurekan night.

END  
.


End file.
